


Make Me Forgive You

by Kurtines



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtines/pseuds/Kurtines
Summary: Adrien and Marinette meet in their childhood years, they immediately became close friends and developed feelings for each other. Lila then realized that she wasn't the only one who's after Adrien, therefore letting him go for the sake of her best friends heart
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Meetings

The air felt thick and the atmosphere was tense. There, at the edge of the cliff, stood the once perfect couple of Adrien and Marinette. Side by side, with no words left to say. They stared at the dark night sky, the stars seems to have lost its shine. 

Adrien felt at lost, he really didn't mean to do it, his mind wasn't at his best at the time, but regretting now will not do anything. Marinette hates him nielw, everything has fallen apart. 

He kept on trying to talk to her, he was trying to do the unimaginable. 

“It's very quiet up here, don't you like the quietness, Marinette?” his eyes growing tired of holding back the tears. His heart felt heavy. He missed her too much to the point it hurts to breath. 

They were childhood best friends, with their parents both the CEO of the biggest industry there was. They were stuck with each other and that's how they became close, not that they were complaining. After a few bumps along the road, they started dating, and were viewed as the new Romeo and Juliette by many, they were perfect couple, that is until lust and got in the way.

Lila Rossi, or Rossi Fabrics, was one of the biggest competitors Dupen-cheng Inc.

She and Marinette were once close sharing everything they own and having each other's back with the rest of the girls, Alya and Chloe. But when the boy entered their lives, they found out that there was just something they couldn't share.

\----  
Six years ago... 

“Mari, Alya, and Chloe, I want you to meet someone-” Sabine said, standing perfectly still with a little boy hiding behind her “Adrien, you can come out now”

À tall blonde boy, stepped out from the shadows. He stares at the ground whilst fidgeting his fingers as he spoke “Hi, my name is Adrien Agreste. Daddy and mommy says we're all going to be good friends” he smiled, and it left a sickening feeling in Marinette's stomach “Its nice to meet you!” he extended his hands and patiently waited for us to shake it. Sabine smiled at the children and left quietly. 

Alya was the first one to step forward “Nice to meet you too Adrien” she smiled “My name is Alya Cesaire, My mom runs the Cesare publishing company and an online blog” 

Then Chloe stepped forward... 

“Hey, Adrien. Can I just call you Adrikins? It doesn't matter, I'm gonna call you Adrikins anyways” she shook his hand, her bracelets dangling as she does so “My name is Chloe, daughter of the mayor of Paris and the president of the Arceña Student Council” 

And came Marinette's turn

“Hey, Adrien. My name is Marinette! And um... I am the daughter of Sabine the CEO of Dupen-cheng Inc. I am also an up-and-coming artist/ fashion designer”  
She shyly rubbed the nape of her neck as they shook hands, she had light crimson cheeks and subconsciously stared at his forest green eyes. He smiled sheepishly and their hand shake lasted for longer than necessary. 

“I'm sensing something here, and I don't think I like it” Chloe said, raising an eyebrow as she smirked at the two blushing mess in front of her. “I sorta ship it” Alya whispered in Chloe's ear. They both giggle gaining the attention of Marinette and Adrien. 

“Hey... Where is Lila?” asked Marinette. “Oh, she's running a bit late” Alya replied, she was scrolling through her phone when she suddenly smiled, a bright light bulb appeared above her “Why don't we watch this new series that everyone has been talking about?”

“Sure... There's nothing much to do anyway. What's the tittle?” Chloe said, they all follow Alya to the living room and watched as she began scrolling through the channels. They all sat on the couch and Alya responded with “The tittle is *Miraculous*”

“Wait, isnt it supposed to come out next year?” Adrien asked. His eyes ssptkled as he slightly jumped in his seat. Alya smirked as she made her way to the couch after finding the right channel. 

“Yeah... But guess whose mom got to see the whole thing for the blog?” she said, sitting proudly as they stared in awe. “Thats right, and guess who's supper excited to see it?” she pointed to herself as the theme song started to play. 

Chloe sat the left side of the couch while Adrien sat next to her with Alya by his other side and Marinette sitting at Alya's right. Marinette fumbled in her seat, once in a while eyeing at Adrien while quickly looking away, afraid he might see her. 

Alya and Chloe looked at each other and quickly received the signal. “Hey Adrien, can I sit beside Chloe, I just wanted to say something to her real quick” Alya whispered, tapping at Adrien's shoulder while trying her best to not crack a smile. 

He happily nodded and made way for the brunette to sit beside Chloe. The two girls scooted over to the opposite end, leaving him and Marinette to awkwardly sit next to each other, avoiding all communication. 

Adrien, being the brave child he is, thought that he would be the one to break the ice. He sucked his teeth as turned to face the using girl beside him. 

“Hey, Marinette, I heard you know how to speak multiple languages, that's so cool!” he smilled. Marinette's face turned into the color of a rose, as she began to stutter.

“O-oh, it's not that impressive... I only know basic French and Chinese” Marinette said, rubbing the back of her head. 

Adrien's eyes lit up “Woah, that's so cool! I wanted to learn French, but it seemed too hard” he said “Can you teach me?”

Her eyes widen as the sides of her lips curled into a small smile “J-Je t'aime, Adrien” her cheeks turned crimson as Adrien didn't respond. 

“Je t'aime aussi, Marinette”


	2. Let go

“Third episode is finished! Now here comes the-” Alya yelled, after swallowing the handful of popcorn she had stuffed in her mouth. She was interrupted by the booming voice of a person blowing the front door open.

“Lila Rossi, has returned” the olive eyed girl entered the room and sat down on the couch between Adrien and Marinette, distruping their conversation.

“Where have you been?” Chloe asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She was acting very  
weird and that didn't sit well with Chloe.

“Oh, I broke up with Nathaniel” Lila answered, her voice sounding like she didn't care one bit. She was admiring her nails and placed her phone on the coffee table.

“Woah!”  
“What?”  
“No way…”

Adrien felt himself sinking into the couch,he didn't know who this girl was and she was acting like he didn't exist. Alya noticed it and spoke up “Okay, setting that aside, have you meet Adrien?”

She looked at Adrien, “I know him; model boy, part-time actor, son of Gabriel Agreste, but I haven't met him properly” she extended her hand “Lila Rossi, marketing assistant of Rossi Fabrics”

“Nice to meet you” Adrien smilled, Lila didn't know why, but there was something about his green eyes that made her starstruck. 

“You too...” Lila stuttered, slightly blushing. She quickly regained her composure and focusing on the tv show. “What are you guys watching?” she grabbed a few popcorn from the bucket and ate them one by one. 

“Miraculous” Marinette answered, smiling as the male protagonist, Félix, appeared in screen. 

Lila then relaxed into the couch, occasionally starting a conversation with the others, especially Adrien, she was taking a liking to him. 

Everytime he would whisper a lame joke to her or even show a small smile, Lila's heart would flutter. 

In the corner of her eyes, she would, once in a while, see Adrien and Marinette stare at each other and when they meet eyes they would quickly turn away blushing. 

Lila felt strange, her heart felt heavy. Even thought the two didn't know it yet, she knew that they liked each other.

‘How am I supposed to feel?’

\--------

They stayed there watching the entire first season of the show, and soon enough it was getting dark, Alya and Chloe said that they were going home early for today. That left Lila, Marinette, and Adrien alone. 

Adrien excused himself to answer a call from his father, and as soon as he left the room, Marinette ran towards Lila, blushing like mad, as whispered in her ear “I think I love him-”

And in one ear out the other. It wasn't the typical ‘I might have a crush on him’ or ‘I think I like him’

She LOVES him. Lila could feel her heart shatter, but she gave out a small smile, Marinette was her best friend and she would put her happiness over hers every time. 

Even if that means letting go of her first love. 

At least Marinette would be happy, and that's all that she wants for her.


End file.
